La farsa de Loki
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Bookman cree que a creado a un heredero perfecto, o... a una bestia./ Bookman centric./Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Enero - 2017 "Bookman" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.


**Personajes:** Bookman, Lavi (Bookman Jr.).

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino.

 **Aviso:** Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Enero - 2017 "Bookman" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.

Este fic tiene las siguientes especificaciones:

* * *

 **Título de libro** : El corazón de las tinieblas, Joseph Conrad.

 **Rated** : T

 **Género** : Tragedy

 **Emoción** : Impotencia.

* * *

.

.

.

Solo un Dios y una bestia pueden tener existencia fuera de esta realidad.

 **Aristóteles.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Uno**_

* * *

—Viejo… tal vez… al final me quede en la Orden.

Eran apenas las tres de la madrugada para cuando Lavi despertó a entregarle esa sentencia. Bookman a ello botó un suspiro, y dejó transcurrir un corto periodo de tiempo antes de enfocarse en la figura de su aprendiz.

Hubiera querido enojarse en ese instante, o a lo sumo sentirse preocupado por este cambio de panorama, pero… en realidad, Bookman solo levantó la ceja y con ella le preguntó al chico si hablaba en serio. Si todo esto no era más que una cantaleta linda, una dulce mentira piadosa. Mentira tan magnífica que su mismo aprendiz la creyó.

La falta de nerviosismo, lo inamovible que parecía él le recordó que en realidad todo era eso mismo. Una farsa, una jugarreta, una… actividad casi académica que su aprendiz había tomado a pecho.

Este último se la habían pasado mucho tiempo con un multitud de personas. Bookman se había logrado ver como una figura misteriosa enmarcada de sabiduría, Lavi… era la figura pública, aquel que convivía con todos y con ello sacaba información de forma mucho más precisa. Lavi había tenido que ponerse su máscara de forma diaria y frecuente, y de esa forma… estaba llegando a creer que su misma pantomima era verdad.

Cosa que al final no era, ya que el chico no sabía convivir sin tener que primero alimentar sus propias ansias egoístas. Su aprendiz no podía ser feliz sin antes embelesarse, acariciar, tocar, exprimir y botar. Era un aprendiz desastroso y al que costaba enseñar; pero el Bookman más talentoso que tuvo el clan tras un periodo demasiado largo.

Un niño con un corazón de mentira. Un chico con un corazón desechable que aparecía para saciar las ansias de un momento, y que luego se iba para proseguir con la vida. Y lo único que se quedaba en ese pecho —y de forma permanente— no era más que el resentimiento hacia algo que siquiera le pasó a él. Tenía a un aprendiz que jamás aprendió a querer a nada en su vida.

«¿Cómo esa persona podría vivir sin ser Bookman?» El resultado de aquello era simplemente una historia hasta terrorífica, un relato empañado de penumbra.

Pero Bookman sabía que tan solo empujando un poco más las cosas, y llegando al verdadero final de todo; ese corazón artificial se iría, y Lavi volvería a aceptar su papel alejado de la sociedad y del todo, y… hasta disfrutaría ese fin. Así que…

—Dime lo mismo una vez se acabe la guerra.

* * *

—He desvariado mucho, así que no me linchen—.

Bien… aquí está el primer episodio.

La verdad quería divorciarme de Lavi, y es más tenía otra idea donde él no aparecía ni queriendo, pero… la regla anti OC –de la que soy no se pudo, porque todo estaba enfocadísimo en el OC. Pero bueno… esa idea ya saldrá a la luz, en sí vengo trabajando en eso desde el mismísmimo año que vi D. Gray-man, y el fic ya tiene su nombre y todo, jajaja.

Ahora si vamos al fic, ¿de qué tratará? De Lavi en realidad. De Lavi desde una óptica más antagónica y puede que errada, a saber, pero con eso doy a conocer, pienso hacer a Lavi una figura controvertida –de nuevo- y… si alguien se queja, les aviso, ya estaban avisados, jajaja.

muy partidaria, jajaja- me fregó las cosas. Ya que en sí, quería que Bookman cuente acerca de un antiguo aprendiz que tuvo, tal vez el primero que tuvo en manos, o a lo mejor el más talentoso de todos sus aprendices, y así, pero…


End file.
